Private Time
by terminatorluvr
Summary: Jane and Thor are living together in Asguard as a couple but Odin is aware of his ever passing life span and wishes his son to marry Jane and produce and heir so that he can become the next king. JanexThor, LokivsThor


Thor walked down the halls of the palace of Asguard swiftly yet casually; he was in no hurry and was taking his time sorting his hair for the lovely maiden in his chambers. When he finally reached his chamber door he did a quick breath check and found it to be fine.

As Thor opened his chamber doors he found Jane asleep on their bed wearing a black silk robe and an open book under her hand. He stepped towards the bed as quietly as possible and closed the doors which luckily only made a quiet noise which only made Jane moan quietly but did not rouse her from her sleep. It was truly a sight to behold Thor was getting excited just looking at her.

Jane was asleep on her back with a book on her chest and her robe partially flashing her cleavage (not that he minded of course), her hair was swept across the pillows and her legs were sprawled under the sheet.

Thor rubbed his chin thoughtfully "she looks so peaceful and very alluring it would be a shame to awaken her" he thought to himself and merely kissed Jane's forehead and gently stroked her head then made his way to the bathing room to remove his sweaty armour and put on some fresh bed robes.

_**In royal throne room**_

Odin was thinking about his son Thor and his new mate Jane the human female from earth. He had no problem with his new daughter-in-law but if they were to marry their child would be a Demi-god like Hercules or Perseus to whom had been powerful but had been born with human weaknesses making them partially vulnerable which was not a good thing.

Although these thoughts troubled the great king he was sure that his son would do him proud and would guide their child upon the correct path to righteousness "Nay my son will make thy right choice" he said proudly.

_**Meanwhile **_

Thor had finished bathing and was feeling refreshed his hammer was on a pedestal should he ever need it but it had a seal so that only he could wield it if any other tried they would immediately be deflected and burned by a lightning stun.

As Thor entered the room Jane began to stir and eventually came to yawning exhaustedly and stretched. When she saw Thor she smiled pleasantly and after seeing that he was only wearing a towel she became even happier. She gestured Thor to approach the bed with her finger to which he smiled and did so still wearing a robe.

Jane kissed Thor lovingly on the lips and gazed deeply into his eyes playing with his curly blonde locks "I missed you why were you away for so long?" she asked gently stroking his face.

Thor pulled Jane onto his lap so that she straddled him and placed his hands on her hips "I was fighting some fire demons from the city of eternal fire it took a long time to defeat them as it we suffered a lot of deaths and casualties" Thor explained.

Jane looked concerned "well I'm glad you came back safe" she said gently and kissed him again.

Thor pushed Jane onto the bed playfully and begun to kiss her body lovingly wanting to feel her soft skin, breathe her sweet smell and taste her lovely body. He gazed at Jane as he loosened her robe and admired her body, how could it be possible for one human to be so beautiful?

Jane pulled Thor closer "get on with it already I missed you I've been yearning for your touch!" she moaned.

Thor chuckled "Such a selfish girl but I guess that's my fault for raising you that way" he teased and pounced on Jane.

He kissed Jane's torso lovingly giving her thighs and breasts the odd lick or nibble. As Jane wrapped her arms around his neck he began to stroke her sensitive area to get her excited and ready but she wanted it.

Jane couldn't hold it any more "Oh god put it inside me I can't wait anymore" she begged her body hot and lustful.

Thor smiled "As you wish Milady" he teased and gently entered Jane's entrance then to which Jane moaned loudly and he begun thrusting faster and harder. Sweat ran down both their bodies and a feeling of love and passion filled the room.

_**1 hour later**_

It was growing dark and Jane was asleep on her side and half covered by the sheet so Thor covered her to give her some decency. Meanwhile he poured himself a goblet of wine and watched the sun set. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Odin entered but Jane was not roused but Thor was stunned at his father's appearance "What is wrong father does something ail ye?" he asked in a concerned manner.

Odin was grateful for his son's concern but shook his head "Nay my son, you are aware that one day I shall pass on from this world?" he asked to which Thor nodded "I have come to the decision that you should marry your mate in the near future and produce the next heir" he said sternly to which Thor nodded and told Odin to let him think about it to which he agreed and left


End file.
